The Past Can Hurt
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Henry as Shawn is missing because of a case he solved when he was still on the force. Shawn Whump.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Past Can Hurt**_

Life was good. No scratch that life was great. Shawn didn't know if life could get any better. Spoiled, maybe, or it could be that he was just so lucky to have what he does now. His own private detective agency, which was working out extremely well, he was a consultant for the Santa Barbara police department, which pushes his dad's buttons, and he was happy. Shawn was content with everything in his life, and that was something that had never happened before. It felt amazing.

He didn't technically have a job, it was more having recess all day every day. He felt like a kid again, except most people say that he never grew up in the first play. Mainly his dad, but that doesn't matter. He had never worked a job for this long before because he had never been happy before with the job. This was something he enjoyed, it was like he lived for it. Like he was born for this. Shawn new that it was a possibility that he could get caught but that wasn't something he was going to allow happen, if he had a choice. Opening up Psych was definitely the best decision that he had ever made. He was sure of it, and nothing would change his mind.

The day was already becoming eventful and it had just begun. He had only been at the Psych office for ten minutes or less when he had a person come walking in. The little old lady looked very frail and looked like she was about to fall over due to the shaking as she walked. If it wasn't for the walker she probably would have. Her grandson had gone missing a few days before, and she claimed that he had been having some issues at home. He gave her the best reading he could have when she showed him a few pictures of him. He recognized the man as soon as she showed Shawn the first picture of him. His name was Sam Marshal and he had been arrested for armed robbery last year. He knew because he was the one that solved the case, but how would he break the news to her? That would definitely be tricky.

It didn't take Shawn long to notice that the little old woman whose name was Eileen had Alzheimer's disease. After a minute or two of sitting in silence while Shawn pretended to have a vision a confused look appeared on her face and she asked him where she was. When he told her and why she was there she looked at him with even more confusion saying,

"Why dear, my grandson isn't missing, he's in prison. Armed robbery." Eileen said in a fragile voice.

"Exactly. Yes. That was what I was about to tell you. Mrs. Eileen." Shawn told her trying not to laugh at the hilarity of the moment. Not because the little old woman was suffering from a terrible disease but because he thought that the elderly were adorable in their own way and the look on her face was, well, it was cute. She looked like a lost little puppy. It made his heart swell.

"Oh please, sonny, call me Eileen." She said smiling. Definitely the sweetest woman he has ever met, besides his mom. "Could you help me?" She looked at him with a determined look on her face.

"Yes ma'am I can." Shawn said with a small smile forming on the edge of his lips. "How may I assist you?"

She looked at him for a moment the confusion returning. "Excuse me young man, but can you tell me how to get to the nearest bus stop?" She must have forgot everything again.

"Yes, I can. Go out to the side walk turn left walk down to the stop sign take another left and it will be there on the left. Would you like me to walk with you?" Shawn asked her with sincerity.

"Thank you, but no I can make it on my own." Eileen smiled and turned to leave after patting him on the shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile as she walked away. He knew that she would forget what she was doing within a matter of minutes and he would probably have to call someone to go and get her, but he figured that he would let her have her freedom for now.

Not long after she left he had another client. They wanted to hire him to help with a stalker problem. The man sounded frightened and so Shawn accepted. Now all he would have to do is go rally up Gus and start his investigating. Before he left though he walked down to where he had sent Eileen to see if she had made her destination, but she wasn't there. His heart sunk a little but a smile remained on his face as he remembered how sweet and innocent the woman was and he knew that she would be fine.

Arriving at Gus's office at his "real" job didn't take him long. He had even stopped and got himself a pineapple smoothie on his way. It was probably the best one that he had ever had. Gus wasn't always happy to see Shawn. Especially if it involved being bugged at work, but today was different. The day was dragging on very slowly for him and he needed a boost of energy. Even if it was radiating off of his best friend.

"Gus, buddy!" Shawn greeted him as if he had barged into his office.

"Hello Shawn. Is that a pineapple smoothie?" Gus quickly asked seeing Shawn suck the last tiny bit of liquid out of the bottom of the plastic cup that he was holding.

"It was a pineapple smoothie. Was." Shawn said putting his two pointer fingers together and then slowly separated them as he emphasized the word was.

"Nice. You could have brought me one." Gus told him shooting him the evil eye.

"Sorry not sorry." Shawn said smiling as he said it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gus questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Gus we have a new case." Shawn excitedly told him.

"With the department?" Gus asked wanting more information.

"No. If you would let me finish you would know that. Psych has a client." Shawn said with a smile forming on his face.

"Thank goodness." Gus said sighing like it was a miracle and like it was their first client ever.

"Gus we have had clients before." Shawn was confused.

"Yes but now your dad doesn't have to know. So now you won't have to worry about him pulling you off of it." Gus explained to him.

"Gus, okay fine, I'll give you that one." Shawn said agreeing. "How's about we get outa here and get some jerked chicken? Sound good?"

"You know that's right." Gus said as they fist bumped and left the office.

After eating they went over to their client's apartment. They took a look around. Shawn noticed all of the prescriptions for their client sitting in a basket on his kitchen table. He also noticed the very bizarre decorating style. The kitchen and bathroom were very feminine yet the living room and bedroom were very manly. After talking to Gus about the medication, more or less asking him what it was used for and pronouncing every prescription wrong, he had solved their client's case.

"Jackson, or should I say Lesly? You have prescriptions for a split personality disorder. Am I right?" Shawn asked holding his right hand to his right temple.

"Yes I do. Why?" Jackson asked surprised.

"Jackson, from my readings, you do not take your medication regularly. Which causes a feminine part of you to come out. Jackson you are stalking yourself." Shawn said putting his hand back into his pocket.

"That actually makes sense. Thank you so much Mr. Spencer." Jackson stuck out his hand for Shawn to shake.

"Please call me Shawn." He said smiling.

After collecting the paycheck Shawn and Gus went to cash it. They had to pay the electric bill for the Psych office. Shawn had promised Gus that the next check that Psych received would be for the bills. He had to stick to the promise, Gus was forcing him to. It wasn't that he didn't want to help. He just sometimes forgot that there were bills that needed to be paid. After paying the bill they went up to the SBPD. Mainly because they were bored, Shawn wanted to see Juliet, and because he enjoyed grinding Lassie's gears.

The department was bustling with excitement. The phones were ringing off of the hook, police officers were scrambling around, and the two main people that they were looking for was in the Chiefs office. Being the nosey person that he is Shawn had to know what was going on. He was in luck too. Just as he thought of Buzz he appeared from behind them greeting them with major excitement.

"Shawn! Gus! How's it going?" McNab exclaimed causing Gus to jump a little.

"Buzz! Buddy! How are you?" Shawn asked him returning the excitement.

"Oh man, I am great. You wouldn't believe the day that we are having!" He said. "There was a bank robbery this morning. You wouldn't believe the suspect either!" McNAb explained.

"Yes! I knew that. That is why I am here." Shawn said raising his right hand and putting it to his temple.

"Cool!" Buzz smiled. "Hey I've got to get back to work." He said as he went to walk past them. Somehow he managed to run into the wall and the papers in his hands fell. Shawn quickly picked them up for him taking in as much as he could before handing them over to Buzz. He couldn't believe it. What a coincidence. This day could only get better.

"Thanks." Buzz said before continuing on his way.

Immediately after Buzz walked away Shawn headed towards the chief's office where Jules, Lassie, and even his dad stood talking. That didn't keep him and Gus from barging in though.

"Spencer! What the hell?" Lassie yelled at him.

"Chief! I know who the suspect is. Her name is Eileen! Eileen Marshal. Her grandson was arrested for armed robbery last year. I have a feeling she won't remember anything though. She suffers from Alzheimer's disease." He ended his Psychic charade as he finished his rant.

"Mr. Spencer. You are now on the case. Except we have another suspect too. She didn't do it alone. There was a young woman with her. Detective Lassiter, O'Hara. Get them caught up." Chief Vick ordered them then ushered them out. Everyone except for Henry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: This is just the beginning. There will be whump. There will be angst. There will be violence. You have been warned. **

**Please Review. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PSYCH! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two is finally here. To those who have followed this story I'm so sorry for such a late update. I have no excuse as to why I didn't update, I guess I'm just a failure. **

**This chapter isn't rated for anything bad. It will lead into the main part of the story though.**

**With that being said, ENJOY! :)**

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of Psych! Nor do I have any want to claim any of the creators work as my own. This is just for fun. The only thing that belongs to me are the characters I create, nothing more. I do not intend to make money off of this, nor will I accept any money for it (as if anybody would like it that much). **

**Chapter 2- People Can Be Deceiving. Even For Shawn Spencer. **

**000000000000**

Following the two detectives out of the Chief's office Shawn and Gus engaged one of their mumbling, whisper enhanced arguments. Why they were arguing nobody knew, not even the tow that were doing the bickering. Stopping at his desk Detective Carlton Lassiter turned around glaring at the two young men, who acted more like children, before yelling at them in a firm and low toned voice. Shawn and Gus both suddenly stopped with Shawn getting the last incoherent response. They looked at the head detective like they hadn't been doing anything wrong and that he was just crazy. Carlton thought about giving them a piece of his mind but he knew that he would just be wasting his breath. Turning to face his partner he inhaled deeply then let out his breathe slowly trying to stay calm and not lash out at anyone, but he wasn't any promises to himself that he wouldn't.

-_flashback-_

From the moment he woke up that morning his day hadn't been going very smoothly. In fact as soon as he woke up he smacked his head on the headboard of his bed. After that he fell getting out of the shower, spilt his coffee on his brand new white shirt all within two hours of being awake. His drive to the station took way longer than what it should have and his patience was already running thin. To top it off as soon as he walked into the station he had already begun to feel a migraine quickly approaching and on the inside of the department was filled with tons of noise and excitement making his head pound even worse than what it had been. He didn't know what all of the commotion was about but it didn't take him long to find out. His partner and junior detective, Juliet O'Hara, arrived a few minutes after him seeming to be having just as bad of a morning.

Her hair wasn't as neatly done as she usually wore it. There had been dark circles that had made an appearance on her light skin under her eyes, she looked exhausted, and very edgy. Before she could even stop at her desk the Chief called the both of them into her office. Both eager to get to work, yet not being in very delightful moods, they both let out a sigh and made their way into room. There had been a bank robbery that morning and there were victims that had been injured, and killed in the process. The chief was still waiting on the video footage from the bank, and she needed the two detectives to go to the scene and investigate. After they left Chief Karen Vick's office their day got tons better. They were able to focus on their jobs and luckily nothing had gone wrong for either of them anymore, at least not yet.

Once they went back to the station the immediately went to the Chief's office where they talked over what they had found out with not only Karen, but Henry Spencer as well. They told them that the video footage was done being processed and that they had the two faces of the criminals that were still at large. They didn't have a lead on their identities though, and that was causing a wrench into the process of finding them and putting them behind bars. Carlton was in the middle of describing the scene to the Chief, the body count of the injured, the body count of the people that were killed when to his disgust Shawn burst into the office. Detective Lassiter really didn't want to have to deal with their stupidity, at least not today, if ever.

-_End flashback-_

Turning to face his partner, who seemed to be reading his mind and feeling the same way as he did, he let out a sigh of agitation before he started to explain to Shawn what had happened and what they were up against. He then showed him the files letting Shawn take over with the reading and walked away. He needed some coffee and fresh air. He knew that he didn't to take a small break or he was going to snap at anyone, and he really didn't want, no, need to do that. He wouldn't mind yelling at Shawn, heck he would love to yell at him and cuff him, then throw him in the slammer, but he couldn't. He had no reason that would keep him there, he didn't even have probable cause to check him for anything, and not even his psychotic outbursts would be enough. It didn't matter though. Before he walked back into the station he saw Shawn and Gus leaving. He couldn't believe that they were leaving so soon. To be exact he thought that he could see anger on the young Spencer's face as he got into Gus's blue company car. He wondered what could have happened to make him want to leave. Maybe Juliet had yelled at him and kicked him out. Thinking about what could have happened a small smile tickled at his lips as he went to walk back inside of the department.

**0000000000**

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that his dad was already trying to kick him off of the case, the first case he had through the department in the past two weeks. Actually he could believe it. Ever since his dad started working for the SBPD again he had turned into a bigger jerk than what he had been. In fact their relationship that had started to grow tolerable was now starting to sink back into the depths of unwanted. He wasn't sure why his dad couldn't just let him do what he was good at without trying to get him kicked off every case he received from the department.

"Shawn, I don't want you on this case." Henry said as he pulled him to the side.

"And why not?" Shawn asked him a little bit of anger starting to form but he wasn't surprised. Not even in the slightest bit.

"Because Shawn, it's, it's dangerous. That's why." Henry told him stumbling over a good excuse as to why he shouldn't take the case.

"If that's all you've got for me, dad, then I'm going have to take your advice and decline it." Shawn said in a light hearted yet cocky way.

"Shawn you're not going to work this case. That's final. You don't have a say in the matter." Henry scoffed at him. He was treating him like a child. He may act like one but that doesn't mean he is one, therefore, his dad couldn't tell him what to do anymore.

"Okay, dad, first off you can't tell me what to do. Second of all you can't force me to not work this case. Thirdly the chief is in charge and she put me on the case, officially, and I'm working it. No if's, and's, or but's about it. Got it?" Shawn asked barely showing his anger as he kept an even temper.

Henry didn't say another word before roughly shoving past him and walking away clearly showing his anger. Shawn heard his dad's office door slam closed as he went to go get Gus and leave. _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, _he thought to himself as he reached Gus and told him that they needed to leave. Gus immediately recognized annoyance in Shawn's attitude as they walked towards the doors to leave. Shawn didn't say anything as they left and stayed quiet even after they had gotten into the blueberry and left. It wasn't until they were a good five minutes or more away from the department before Shawn spoke up.

"I don't know what his problem is." He blurted out anger clear in his voice.

"Your dad?" Gus asked in order to confirm the person that his best friend was talking about.

"Yes. Exactly him, Gus. I don't know who he thinks he is. He tried to get me to not take this case, and for what reason." He paused. "He tried telling me not to take it because it was dangerous. I've dealt with worse cases than this. How harmful can the little old lady be? When she had come into Psych this morning she was the sweetest woman I had ever met and to top it off she has Alzheimer's disease. Then he thinks that he has the authority and the right to tell me that I can't and won't work this case. I'm sorry but that's not his decision." Shawn said as he almost came to a loss for words.

"She was at the Psych office?" Gus asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, buddy she came into the Psych office. Remember that frail old lady that I told you about earlier? Well that was her. She's harmless." He paused again causing the car to go silent. "I'm going to prove him wrong Gus." Shawn said after the small span of silence.

"Prove him wrong? What do you mean, Shawn?" Gus seemed to be full of questions today.

"We both know that the only reason he doesn't want me working cases is because he doesn't think I'm good enough, no, he knows I'm good enough. He's just mad that I didn't become a cop and now he's taking that anger out on me by not allowing me to be on any cases through the department. Well I'm going to show him that I don't need schooling to be better than he ever was." Shawn said as they Gus put his car in park in front of the Psych office.

**00000000000**

It had been a few hours since they had arrived at the Psych office when Shawn stumbled onto the reason why Juliet nor Lassiter could put an identification on Eileen's face. It was reported that she had died about six months ago. Her cause of death was unknown. From what he read only one person showed up to the funeral, but it didn't give a name. In fact her the funeral home that her services were held at didn't even exist. There was no Carson Funeral home and 6th and Main, and he knew that because that is where his favorite smoothie shop is located. After all of the research that Shawn and Gus had done they were hungry and decided to go get some food. They didn't know what they wanted but anything at the moment sounded good. As they drove to the nearest place that served Mexican Shawn realized who the other woman was.

"Gus, I know who the other culprit is!" Shawn exclaimed in excitement.

"Who?" Gus asked surprised.

"I can't believe it. Gus what are the chances?" Shawn said blabbering about.

**0000000000**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope it wasn't too boring. All of the main things will start next chapter. Even the violence. :)**

**Please review. I'd like to know ya'lls thoughts.**

**Also how about that finale? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry for such a late update. I got carried away with my It Wasn't Yin, It Wasn't Yang, It Was The Blonde story and hadn't worked on this one for a while. I'm truly sorry about that. **

**This chapter isn't very long but it's all I could come up with. I've half of it typed for a few weeks now. -sigh- I have writers block with story for some reason. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it. Only the characters I create. All rights belong to the actualy owners. **

**00000000**

Why did his son always have to defy him? Why couldn't he just listen? Henry knew the answer, he knew exactly why his son wouldn't cooperate with him. Shawn is stubborn and has never listened to him in the past. Shawn was no longer kid anymore either and that was another reason he wouldn't listen to him. It made him so mad that Shawn hadn't left this case alone, mad enough that he had to walk away from his son before he caused a scene. He wanted to yell at him, lecture him but there was a time and place for that so he would wait. Henry would wait until the time was right, and that time would be later when he got off of work and headed to the Psych office to finish his conversation with his son.

Henry only wished that he could tell Shawn why he really didn't want him on the case, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to express how he really felt towards his son and because the case had tons of similarities to one he worked when he was still an active detective. He remembered it all too well.

_-flashback-_

1992

That morning had been a rough one. He had worked late the night before and had only been home for three hours before having to head back into the department. It didn't make it any better that he and Shawn had been at each other's throats either before he left. He didn't know why Shawn had to be so immature and not listen to him. How hard could it be to take advice from your father? That's all he was trying to do was give his son some advice or maybe he was being a jerk and went about getting his son to listen the wrong way and was a lot meaner than what he thought that he had been. Either way it didn't matter. Shawn still wasn't an adult and until that time had come he would have to do everything that he told him to do whether he liked it or not. After storming out of the house he made it perfectly clear how angry he was by slamming every door that he closed. He was more than happy to be leaving his son at home and going to work. Being at the department, no matter how stressful the day, always seemed to be better than being in the same room with his teenage son.

On his drive to the department he let his anger out through his driving. The freedom that came with it seemed to help him forget the stress from being home and the stress of the cases that he had been working. It was almost as peaceful as fishing, but still nowhere near as relaxing. Thinking about fishing his mind floated off to the plans that he had made for himself that weekend. He planned on taking his boat out all day and just fishing his heart out. That sounded nice. His day dream didn't last too long since he was now putting his truck into park at the Santa Barbara Police Department, his second home. Walking into the department Henry was quickly called into his chief's office.

"Spencer!" The man called and motioned for him to go inside.

"Yes, Chief?" Henry said as he closed the door behind him.

"Spencer there has been a bank robbery. We have no identification for either one of the culprits. There are several injured and three dead. I need you to go down to the crime scene and have a look around." The chief said only looking up from the paper work on his desk a handful of times.

"Yes sir." Henry said taking the file out of the Chief's hand and leaving the office.

He left the department as he opened the folder and started looking through the folder. He went to the scene and had a look around but something felt odd about all of it. The clerk described one of the thieves as an old lady. The woman didn't seem like the violent type especially since she could barely walk and solely relied on her walker.

_-flashback Ends- _

Thinking back about the case that caused a lot of problems for Henry in the past caused a bitter taste form on his tongue. He didn't know if the bitterness was from the fact that this particular case was so similar to the one he worked as a detective or if it was because his son wouldn't listen to him and took the case anyways, but either way he was furious and nervous at the same time. He wished that his son, for once in his life, would have just listened to him and left well enough alone.

_Yeah right. Like that'd ever happen. _Henry rolled his eyes sat down at his desk and let out a sigh as those words bounced around in his mind.

**0000000**

**A/N: I told you that it wasn't very long. Sorry about that again. Maybe some reviews will help my writers block leave? Who knows? Leave a review and tell me what you think so far and if you have any ideas for the story. Maybe that will help. **

**Also if you haven't then go read 'It Wasn't Yin, It Wasn't Yang, It Was The Blonde.' Review it. And then go find its sequel 'Faded Scars Are Not Always Faded Memories'. Review it up. I have some serious writers block. **

**Until next time,**

**-ElmerFudFry-**


End file.
